Holiday part 2 Building the Paternoster Regulars
by RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: The next step in a series, Jenny further learns detective skills and we get a rough view of the kind of training the Paternoster Regulars might have had. And we see more of Vastra's growing feelings for her beloved maid. NO SPOILERS.


Holiday part 2 Building the Paternoster Regulars

It was late that evening after Vastra and Jenny had gotten home from the theater, the Silurian went to her room, put on her night gown and robe and picked up her pencil as she took out a note book and shuffled a stack of other books and papers that rest on her desk. She sat down and returned to working on putting together a team of detectives to help her, take the lower-level cases and act as a force for large enough to do searches in her growing agency. A group of 'regulars' like that of the average British foot solider of the Napoleonic wars. Knowledgeable of modern crime scene technique and detective skills, physically fit and able to handle hand to hand and pistol based combat if needed. She had a contact in Scotland yard who was ready to retire and would be looking for slightly lighter work known by the name "Sargent". The reptilian woman also had acquired a few parcels of land by the sea that would be perfect for training, as well as a holiday for her and Jenny. Though she would also request Jenny to go through part of the training of the first class. Not that Jenny needed the skills or the conditioning, she had that down and then some, but more so for the relationship building. Since the maid was her closest confidant, it was likely she may lead the regulars one day or at minimum work as a messenger between the veiled detective and the team of field agents. The Silurian worked long into the night writing notes about both training and people to contact to put together the training.

The next morning Jenny went to Vastra's room and knocked on the door to find the lizard woman asleep at her desk. Jenny smiled, it was not uncommon for her to find Vastra in such a state. The maid noticed a news paper advertisement she had written up, as well as books about modern detective techniques. Jenny raised and eye brow, gently put a blanket over her masters shoulders and went down stairs to fetch breakfast and tea as Vastra had instructed her to do the many months ago when the maid had first found her in such a state.

Vastra woke up from her work with a crick in her neck that Jenny gently worked out as the detective sipped her tea and explained what she was putting together (averting the part about the maid also being part of the training). She decided to make it a two week course of military like training, first week would be theory, fitness, forensic technique the second hand to hand and basic pistol use, as well as review. Jenny was intrigued, it actually sounded like great fun.

Over the course of the next few weeks Vastra organized, recruited and worked with the Sargent to set up the training camp for the first class of five males and four females who would be the first group of 'Paternoster Regulars'. Though soon she would need to approach Jenny about taking part in the training. She would only have her maid be part of the first week, the next would be spent training in with Silurian technology and skills inspired by the aerial artists. The third would just be theirs to spend a proper holiday, complete with a trip to a bath for pampering, a tour of a medieval castle and getting to see a private collection of arms and armor from the medieval time period (thanks to a contact of Sargent).

It was June first the detective and her maid were in the garden playing "two taps" a basic game they had come up with to intensify their practice. Who ever was able to get two taps on the other person first in their swordsmanry practice won. Since usually each could get one on the other and the game could last hours if they did not simply stop at two. "Been a while since you talked about training your first group of detectives." said Jenny rhythmically trading and blocking sword blows with Vastra

"Plans are well on their way, I even have the land rented. I already own a cottage by the sea and will be renting a few particles of land from neighboring farms for the training. The lessons plans have been written and I have the latest in forensic education for the curriculum, as well as a strict physical training regiment to get the agents into shape." replied Vastra as she did a back-bend to dodge a wide swing by Jenny and then responded with a swift low-swing which Jenny jumped right over.

"Sounds like fun!" smiled Jenny

"Actually I was hoping you would partake in the training. Being that you are my closest confidant and assistant, I would think it might help the regulars gain trust and confidence in you if you are training along side them, at least for part of the experience. I would also like to introduce you to some of my advanced weaponry, in case we ever use it in the field." said Vastra as she and Jenny continued to clang swords against each other.

"You mean like your scanning device?" asked Jenny and she did a quick spin around Vastra and tapped the Silurian on the shoulder with the back of her blade.

Vastra smiled amused that her companion had got a touch in on her. Now it was time to scale up the game. The lizard ducked down low and spun giving the maid's belt a tap with the back of her sword. "Yes, and other weapons I have. So we are at one to one, next tap wins." replied Vastra

"What do I win?" smiled Jenny stepping back and the two women circled.

"Depends on how fast and if you win." said Vastra charging. Jenny caught her so their blades made and X shape. Then Jenny pulled out a dull butter knife from behind her back and tapped Vastra on the head with it.

"I guess that means I win!" said Jenny snarkily. Vastra grinned and sheathed her sword, she loved it when the maid could out smart her, even if it was bringing a knife to a sword fight. As Jenny sheathed her sword and knife the Lizard women dipped her over and kissed her romantically. The maid giggled, she loved it when Vastra did that!

On a Sunday in early August Vastra and Jenny took their carriage to the cottage by the sea. The house was small with a kitchen, a sitting room, a bed room, a porch and a privy in the back. The house was painted in light green and white. Jenny was a bit surprised she did not have separate sleeping quarters from Vastra, not even a straw mattress in the kitchen. Given they had been a couple for nearly six months now, but they still generally spent their nights apart as their schedules were very different. Keeping the house and such meant Jenny had early mornings and Vastra generally worked late into the night.

"Is it alright, that we will be sharing a bed?" asked Vastra as they took their bags into the single bedroom that had a bed already made with soft cotton sheets.

"Very much Miss... I had just assumed..." spoke Jenny submissively

Vastra had come to know that look... right from nearly a year ago "ignoble"...Vastra took the maids hands and they sat down on the bed. Jenny could be very confident at times, even dominant and daring, but as well she could be very humble. Vastra knew the maid still kept their roles in the back of her mind master/servant that is. "Jenny, I know our relationship has changed very much over the last year, especially the last six months. I... I very much enjoy our close contact. Something I have never really enjoyed before... and if you are open to it, I hope to have that every night on our holiday... and perhaps a little more often when we go home. Not that I wish to invade your space, but more so to welcome you into my own. The next week will be hard on you, but I will be here each night to take care of you." said Vastra trying to hold back the strong emotions of just wanting to hold her maid. Jenny was always sincere in her emotions, and especially with these Vastra could not help, but want to hold her.

"I think I would like that Miss." replied Jenny. Both women moved in slowly, embraced and shared a gentle kiss.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the porch, enjoying the sea breeze and sipping lemonade.

At sunrise Monday morning Jenny was ready with a canteen, sketch book and pencil. She was dressed in knickers and a button down shirt. Vastra was in her formal Victorian wares and veil, looking stately as she always did. They stood just inside the door way and looked at each other. While they were equals, lovers, behind closed doors, they still had to maintain appearances in the streets, especially around employees.

"Ready my dear?" asked Vastra softly

Jenny smiled warmly, "Always Miss."

They stepped onto the porch just as a wagon with five young men and four young women pulled up driven by an older man with a thick mustache. The man with the mustache dismounted then walked up to the porch and saluted Vastra. "Sargent" acknowledged the Silurian

"The Regulars in training for your review Detective." said the Sargent. He then did an 180 degree turn and faced the wagon. "Regulars dismount!" ordered the Sargent and the Regulars in Training (RIT's) swiftly got out of the wagon and formed two rows alternating male and female in positioning.

"Thank you Sargent." said Vastra and she stepped forward to the edge of the porch. Jenny stood behind her in a 'parade rest' posture. "Each of you has been selected based on your history, your knowledge, your intelligence and your interview with both the Sargent and I. Over the next two weeks you will be trained, it will be hard, but the Sargent is fair, you will study and you will learn and when you depart you will be ready to fulfill your role as Paternoster Regulars and with time may be called up on to train others. My maid Jenny will join you for part of the training, you are to treat her as you would treat each other. I leave you in the capable hands of the Sargent." said Vastra in her simple, elegant masterly voice. Then she walked past Jenny, and gave her a warm smile before she re-entered the house and shut the door.

Jenny quickly joined the ranks of the RIT's and stood at attention. "Alright, your first exercise will be a three mile run back to camp and along the way you must find a stick three inches long, a feather and bone. And you are to make an accurate sketch of the half-way point marker." commanded the Sargent. He then mounted the wagon. "Dismissed!" ordered the Sargent and all nine RIT's plus Jenny started the three mile run back to camp.

As each person made it into camp they were allowed to hydrate and compare sketches. When the entire group arrived followed by the Sargent in the wagon, he lectured for an hour about accurate sketching and taking notes about scenes. Then they lined up in two lines alternating male and female. The Sargent handed the people at the back of the line each an ax and they were instructed to run. The person at the back carrying the ax had to sprint to the front every time the group finished singing a nursery rhythm then pass back the ax threw the line so the next person could sprint. This continued for a mile till they got to a stand of dead tree's where they were instructed to chop down two.

"Choose carefully lads! They should be able to sustain your cooking fires for two days. Any questions?" said the Sargent

No one raised a word, they chopped down two ten foot long tree's and chopped off the dead branches. "Will we be using the wagon to hall these?" asked one of the RIT.

"What was that I hear? A question? Why did you not ask before the task started?" asked the Sargent with a smirk.

"I assumed..." said the RIT

The Sargent charged at the RIT and got in his face "YOU NEVER ASSUME! YOU GATHER ALL OF YOUR FACTS AND DATA AND THEN DRAW CONCLUSIONS!" Screamed the Sargent cutting off the RIT like an american drill instructor. Then he turned back to the group "Five lads per-log, mixed ranks and get them above your heads!" Screamed the Sargent turning to the rest of the RIT's.

Jenny and the RIT's grabbed the logs, but were struggling to get them up. "Come on everyone. 1...2...3, shoulder high!" coached Jenny taking command. "Alright, one more lift every body! 1...2...3... and up" and with that both lines had their heavy logs up.

"Good to see some organization about eer." yelled the Sargent as he walked under the logs and between the regulars to be. "Maybe if you had asked a question you might have gotten smaller logs and chose to manage your fires better!" drilled the Sargent. Then he stood in front of them and everyone's eyes followed. "Down to your necks and above your heads again. Down...up...down...up...down...up." drilled the Sargent and so continued the next hour. They lifted, pressed and did sit-ups with the logs until they were all ready to collapse. Then they put the logs down and stood on them carefully balancing as the Sargent lectured them about attention to detail, asking questions, and gathering information.

The RIT's then marched back to with the logs on their shoulders it was nearly 1400 hours (2pm) when they got to camp and had a lunch of bread, cheese and fruit waiting for them which they feasted on as each were famished from the morning of hard training. After lunch and few minutes of personal time then they carried the logs to a campsite that had clearly been gone through including a tent with major blood spatter. They sat down the logs and used them as benches as they listened to the Sargent lecture for an hour about observing a scene. The next two hours were spent working on detailed sketches and carefully walking the 'crime scene' taking detailed notes. As well as interviewing the Sargent who played 'survivor' of the crime. All trainees asked good questions and took good notes. They had another hour of physical training and then were free for the night. For Jenny 'free for the night' meant a three mile walk back to Vastra's cottage.

Jenny was almost to the half way point when she saw a familiar veiled figure waiting beside a coach. The maid smiled as she got closer and the veiled figure stretched out her arms and lifted her veil. They embraced and exchanged a soft kiss.

"How was training?" asked Vastra softly she could see how warn out Jenny was. The young maid looked like she could collapse with exhaustion.

"I will never complain again about training on days I do the laundry." joked Jenny trying to stay strong as Vastra helped her into the carriage where a dinner of roast fish and root vegetables waited for her. "Are you not getting in?" asked Jenny as Vastra got up to the drivers bench.

"Not today Miss Flint, I personally will be taking care of you tonight." replied Vastra and she drove them home.

At home she helped Jenny out of the carriage in a most gentlemanly of fashion and carefully lead her back to the bedroom where a pitcher of warm water, towel and soap were waiting. Jenny changed into a night gown and washed then Vastra brushed out her hair. "Come my dear, let's work on those tired muscles." said Vastra and Jenny laid down. The Silurian carefully put her hands over the maids night gown and touched, massaged and thumped every muscle from the young maids arms to her feet till they relaxed. Jenny was fast asleep by the time the reptilian woman had her lower legs in submission. . And so the week continued, hard physical training and study by day and her masters pampering at night. The class of regulars to be came together as they carried the logs and chopped new ones being careful to ask lots of questions during each activity which lead the Sargent to going lighter on them. The class learned and reviewed crime scene processing, how to conduct a full and strategic search of an area, how to gather information from books that might be relevant or provide insight and team building exercises. Finally Sunday came and everyone had the day off.


End file.
